vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Kat (Gravity Rush)
Kat is the main protagonist of the Gravity Rush. Having started out as a lost girl with no memory, Kat quickly embraces a superhero role within the city of Hekseville as a shifter. Her adventures eventually take her to the ends of the world, where she is allowed glimpses of her clouded past. History The details of Kat's origins are unknown as she is suffering from amnesia and has yet to regain her full memory. However, it is evident that she was an inhabitant of a city at the top of the world pillar prior to falling to Hekseville. It is also probable that Kat was a figure of great power, possibly a queen as implied by Cyanea's dream in Boutoume. In reference to Kat's previous life as a queen, the Dream Guardian described her as having been greatly burdened at one point in her life. It is assumed that something catastrophic befell her world and eventually Kat "gave up", as quoted by the Dream Guardian. Kat shared responsibility for the aforementioned disaster and, as a result, she chose to relinquish her memories. It is unclear how Kat fell to the city of Hekseville, but when she eventually woke up, she had no memory of her life prior to the fall. Kat woke in the abandoned slums of the city to find a mysterious and seemingly otherworldly cat sitting beside her. She eventually befriended the creature and named him Dusty. During her first encounter with the city folk, she discovered that Dusty had the ability to manipulate gravity and helped her save a child from a raging Gravity Storm. It seemed that these Gravity Storms and malicious creatures called Nevi had begun to appear around the same time as Kat's awakening and the rise of another gravity shifter named Raven. With Dusty's help, Kat continued to help people in need, gaining the trust of the city folk. Eventually, people began to regard her as a superhero figure, giving her the title "Gravity Queen." Even the city's police force requested her assistance in threatening situations. During her heroic efforts to restore the missing parts of Hekseville, she would occasionally find resistance from the mysterious Raven. Kat personally spent a brief amount of time in the lowermost part of the world tower in the ancient village called Boutoume. However, she later discovered that time functions differently in the different parts of the world tower and she had been gone for a full year in normal time. In Boutoume, she saved the lost children from a powerful Nevi called Nushi with the help of her old foe Raven. Upon her return to Hekseville, Kat was once again able to save the city from impending doom. With the rise of a new mayor named D'nelica, the city's special defence force, the Jellyfish, rose to power and began conducting research on the Nevi. In hopes to claim power over the city as well as the constant Nevi threat, D'nelica oversaw the creation of a destructive weapon called the Sea Anemone. Fueled by the power of Nevi, the Anemone became too powerful for the Jellyfish to control and began to wreak havoc on the city of Hekseville. With the help of Dusty, Raven, Gade, Cyanea and a military agent named Yunica, Kat was able to destroy the Anemone and reclaim her reputation as the city's heroine. Personality Kat is a down-to-earth, selfless girl who is willing to make personal sacrifices in order to save people in need. Despite having no memories prior to her fall to Hekseville, she is mostly very upbeat and welcomes the attention and praise of being a superhero. At times, she expresses the desire to have a boyfriend, but she demonstrates great emotional strength when confronting danger. Kat is outspoken and sensitive to the feelings and attitudes of others as can be seen in her relationship with Raven and Yunica. In Boutoume, the Dream Guardian described Kat's former self as "weak" and "vulnerable," and implied that she was not a strong leader. However, after her fall to Hekseville, Kat embraces the hero role and demonstrates leadership during her missions with the police and her time in Boutoume. Gravity Powers & Abilities As a shifter, Kat has several gravity powers available at her disposal. Her foremost ability is to shift gravity in any speed or direction to float and fall accordingly. Other basic abilities include flying, lifting and throwing objects, and being able to walk on any surface. She performs physical attacks which she uses in conjunction with her gravity manipulation including a gravity kick and gravity slide. Finally, she has several special powers at her disposal which she can also upgrade including Spiraling Claw, Gravity Typhoon and Micro Black Hole. Gallery Category:Sony Characters Category:Gravity Rush Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Debut Category:All Characters